


The One

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **The One**

**Summary:** **Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.**

**Disclaimers: Junjo Romantica isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 1**

**.-.-.**

Nowaki contemplated somberly. Just like any other days he's recently spent, he was alone in his and Hiroki's apartment.

Nowaki ran his hand through his jet black hair. He rarely let his emotion shown up on his face, but knowing that there was nobody else but him in the room, he sighed in exasperation.

He missed his lover. It might sound weird since they lived together. They could meet every single day, and every time if they wanted to. But Nowaki got a feeling that there's something missing.

In a couple of minutes, Hiroki would come home. But lately Nowaki noticed that the brunette was already exhausted once he had stepped into the apartment. Usually Hiroki would head straight to bed and sleep. He reasoned that the mid term test was coming, and he, as a perfectionist as he was, would grade the students' tests as soon as possible. Sometimes Hiroki stayed up late and did the scoring. And when it happened, even Nowaki knew that he could not disturb or interrupt him.

But, looking back to his own schedule, Nowaki also admitted that he himself was as busy as Hiroki was. Perhaps busier. His shifts in a hospital where he worked kept changing. While many times there were also emergency calls he could not ignore. Nowaki loved children and his job as well. Moreover, he also had some other part time jobs.

Just the same with his Hiro-san's case, Nowaki went home with fatigue. It deterred them for even having a small nice chat. Nowaki tried to recall the last time they had talked but could not remember. It felt ages ago.

Home. Nowaki let out a big sigh. It wasn't called home if the people lived there were becoming strangers.

They were not a couple of sick teenagers, Nowaki realized that. He's too old to demand that they should always spend time together. He already passed that stage.

Things got harder when they got older. There were other issues that required their attention more. Works became more demanding, and the men had to manage their time for works, friends, and the respective lovers themselves. Sometimes, when the pressure began to pile up, they had quarrels. But so far, the obstacles in their relationship could be solved as long as they had each other in their arms. Things simply went well again when they kissed and touched.

Nowaki rose from his seat. He had resolved that tonight should make any difference. Perhaps dinner would do well.

.-.-.

Nowaki waited patiently. Dinner was ready, and actually he was ravenous. His stomach had protested but he decided to wait for Hiroki.

"I'm home," after the clicking sound of the door being unlocked and closed, the very person Nowaki had been waiting for finally came home.

"Welcome home, Hiro-san," Nowaki greeted him cheerfully. The tall man intended to bid his lover a kiss though he was pushed away.

"Geez, I'm tired," Hiroki walked into the living room. Had he looked back, he would have seen a dejected expression marred Nowaki's calm visage.

"Why don't we have a dinner, Hiro-san," Nowaki followed behind the shorter man. He was mildly hurt by Hiroki's rejection, but chose to not show it. "You must be hungry."

"Fine," Hiroki grunted. He searched his cell phone inside his coat's pocket. The fair man was surprised once the phone had flipped open. "What the..? Four missed calls and I didn't know," he cursed to himself. Mentally he regretted for having switched the phone into silent mode and off warning.

"Who tried to call you anyway?" casually Nowaki pictured the dark haired professor, Miyagi, who did.

"Akihiko."

That name alone was more than enough to bring a pang of jealousy seep to Nowaki. He knew that it's just a friendship between Hiroki and the BL's author, but he could not help it. Moreover, knowing that Akihiko had been Hiroki's long unrequited-love only deteriorated his heart.

"He keeps calling you up," the raven man countered flatly.

"Of course," Hiroki frowned. "He's my best friend. My childhood friend, to be exact. We grew up together."

Both men jolted when the bell rang. Who would visit them at 9. 47?

"Let me," Nowaki strode to open the door. Like a deer caught in the red light, he froze instantly.

"Is Hiroki home?" without greeted him, Akihiko asked squarely.

"Yes he is, but.."

"Akihiko?" hearing his childhood friend's voice made Hiroki dash to the door.

"I've called you for umpteenth times," Akihiko's face remained impassive, "but you ignored them."

"I didn't know," Hiroki barked. "What's wrong?"

"I need you."

Those three words deeply troubled Nowaki. Why did Akihiko need the man actually? Besides, wasn't it peculiar even for normal people to phrase the words to their friends?

Hiroki stared intensely at his friend, scrutinizing his stoic face. In an instant, the light haired man sensed something wrong had occurred to Akihiko. Besides, as long as he knew Akihiko's personality, the author would never ask for other's help unless he was already at dead end. Unless his life might depend on it.

"What happened, Akihiko? Well, come in," Hiroki began to worry.

"I can't say it here," Akihiko glanced up at Nowaki. "You come out with me."

"But.." Hiroki stammered. "It's already late. I haven't even had my dinner."

"I'll treat you one," the silver-haired author growled before pulling Hiroki's coat.

"Okay," Hiroki surrendered. He knew how persistent his friend could be once he had set his minds. "Sorry Nowaki," he said apologetically. "I'll go out with Akihiko. You don't mind having dinner alone, right?" without waiting for Nowaki's response, Hiroki headed out indulging his friend.

At this time, Nowaki's eyes saddened. Anguish squished him to the core.

Dinner was soon forgotten.

.-.-.

**TBC**

**A/N : Nowaki and Hiroki fascinate me more than other pairings. Sadly, I often swap their names. It's a human error, I guess. They are almost similar. So, sorry if perhaps you find me make many typos on their names (even I do that in my drafts). Junjo Romantica ranks the second on my list. The first is Only The Ring Finger Knows. I also write fan fictions for the fandom, though it seems that the fandom starts to loose its fans.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.

**Title :** **The One**

**Summary:** **Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.**

**Disclaimers: Junjo Romantica isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 2**

**.-.-.**

Akihiko dragged Hiroki to a secluded VIP area in a classy restaurant. The taller man always worshipped solitude. He didn't like crowded place.

"I'll be listening to you and eating at the same time," Hiroki warned his fellow. "It's your fault man-napped me before I had my dinner."

Akihiko groaned. "Whatever."

Things had got awkward since they slept together. Both regretted the event that shouldn't take place. It took time before they could face each other again. Come what may, nothing could deteriorate the friendship that had been built since their childhood. One moment indeed might change the rest of their lives, but … both had come to an understanding that the friendship valued more than that.

.-.-.

"What?" Hiroki almost chocked on his pasta.

His friend was annoyed. "You heard me."

"I can't believe you fall for a boy. Not to mention he is ten years younger."

"What's wrong with that?" Akihiko was slightly irritated. "Your lover is younger than you too."

"Only four years," Hiroki swayed his four fingers triumphantly. "Geez, you never cease to amaze me."

Akihiko sent him a cold glare. Normal people would have peed in their pants if it was directed to them. Unfortunately Hiroki, being one of a few gifted people, was immune to the death glare.

"The least you could do is helping me out of my situation, mate. I don't treat you dinner to nothing. So stop the mockery."

"Sorry," Hiroki resumed to the pasta. Sure Akihiko was his best friend, but filling his stomach and chomping pasta were also important. "So, what's the problem? How long have you been with him?"

Akihiko sighed. "A year," he lit a cigarette. "Nothing significant bothers us, except that my father doesn't approve the relationship."

"I see," Hiroki quietly nodded. An image of a good looking old man emerged in his minds. He knew from the start that his friend was not close with his family –parents and half brother-.

"Our kind of relationship and the respective lovers we've chosen were..not common or usual," Hiroki phrased carefully. / _But_   _I never even once regret for having Nowaki by my side/_

"My father openly and strongly opposes," Akihiko stared blankly. "Such a troublesome. He shouldn't interfere the choices I make; I don't need his agreement for everything. Misaki is the most important for me, so why that old man messes the fact."

Hiroki mildly sensed the frustration that lingered in his friend's tone. "May be he has his own consideration."

"Why, you should be in my side," Akihiko was upset.

"I didn't defend him, I just try to view your case in different perspective. Who said I sided him?"

"The person I can't stand the most is Haruhiko."

"Why with your brother?"

Akihiko's orbs narrowed dangerously. "I never consider him as my brother. That damn guy, steals everything I have."

"Don't tell me he steals your boyfriend."

" _That guy_  shows peculiar interest to my Misaki. Once again he tries to make a move on him, I swear he won't live to see the sun again."

"You scare the living daylights out of me."

"Can you be more serious?" Akihiko grunted murderously.

"Hmph," Hiroki snorted loudly. "I already am. So, what's the real problem then? I doubt this small issue really affects you, the Great Usami."

"I didn't know what my father told Misaki, nor what  _that guy_  did to him," Akihiko spat darkly. "He ran from our apartment."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "If you still have time to waste treating me meal here, I begin to question your aptitude. You should have searched  _your Misaki_." Somehow that name sounded familiar, though he couldn't remember when he had heard it.

"He ignored me," Akihiko sighed remorsefully. "Misaki ignored my emails. He rejected my calls. I came to his work place but he managed to escape. I am hopeless."

Hiroki thought for a while. "My only suggestion is keep trying to get in touch with him. Talk to him, then clear the problem. Communication holds the most in a relationship. It's better to have a fight than a fake way through it."

Akihiko slightly gawked. "I just knew love affair is your expertise."

Hiroki jittered. His friend never knew that for long time he had loved him, that he had been hopeless he suggested they slept together, asked the other man to imagine him as Takahiro.

Until Nowaki came. Hearing his friend's problem, it's just nothing compared to Nowaki's a year of absence that had brought their relationship on the verge of breaking. Hiroki had learned a lot from that momentous experience.

.-.-.

"Nowaki, I bought pasta for you."

Hiroki had just stepped into the living room. Quiet filled the atmosphere, giving an indication that he's the only one awake.

"Ups."

There he saw Nowaki's sleeping figure on the couch. After dropping the pasta in the kitchen, he tiptoed back to his sleeping boyfriend.

Hiroki stared hard at Nowaki's defenseless face. / _He must be very tired_ /. Usually the younger man woke up easily by any faintest sounds. Seeing him in that state really moved Hiroki.

Guilt ate Hiroki's insides. He sighed. He realized they hadn't spent time together lately. Both were too busy with their tasks.  _/When was the last time we sit and dine together?/_

Inwardly Hiroki was thankful for having a perfect boyfriend, in terms of physical appearance and personality.

Although he would never admit it, in his opinion the younger man was extremely gorgeous. Only the blind didn't know it. Bright deep blue eyes would meet his if only they were open this time. Hiroki could imagine Nowaki's gentle and kind smile if he was awake now.

Though, the physical appearance contributed only a little. Nobody was as kind as his Nowaki. The man's quiet and calm demeanor charmed the older man to no end.

_/I could never resist you/_

Hiroki smiled a scarce smile; his face softened. If his students saw him right now, they might shudder and forecast there would be highly possibilities El Nino swept Tokyo tonight.

He swept array of locks that fell on his boyfriend's eyes.

In a sudden he felt the urge to wake Nowaki and embrace him frantically. He missed him terribly. Funny, because the very man he missed miserably was sleeping soundly before him.

Instead, he brought his face closer. Tenderly he planted a chaste kiss on the soft lips of his man.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.

**Title : The One**

**Summary: Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.**

**Disclaimers : All disclaimers apply. I don't own Junjo Romantica.**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 3**

**.-.-.**

            “Ugh!”

            Groggily Nowaki opened his eyes. He blinked owlishly several times before his eyes could register the sight around him. The tickling clock told him it was just past dawn. Still with hazy vision, he tried to get up. As he did so, something slid down his shoulders.

            No wonder he didn’t feel cold at all. It must be Hiroki who had wrapped a comforter around his tall body. That thought alone was more than able to curve a smile on his face.

            A muffling sound from the kitchen snapped him. Hiroki was there. The couch he had slept in creaked a bit when Nowaki got up.

            “Nowaki? You’re awake?”

            “Good morning, Hiro-san.”

            There he saw Hiroki was heating up pasta on a pot. He already dressed for work.

            Nowaki longingly watched his lover preparing their breakfast. He really missed him terribly. He wanted to give him a tight embrace, but seeing his tidy boyfriend, he knew he had to hold it. So, he averted his eyes to the pot.

            “Hiro-san, I didn’t remember buying any packs of pasta,” Nowaki frowned.

            Hiroki’s hands stilled for a second. He had his back on Nowaki. If he turned around, he was afraid that the young man would see unreadable expression on his face.

            “I…bought it for you last night, but when I was back, you were in deep slumber. So I guess I should just put it in the fridge.

            Awkward silence reigned between them. Only the sound of spatula hitting the pot filled the kitchen.

            Nowaki sighed heavily. “Haven’t I told you before, Hiro-san: desire to see me, or even talk to me, every time you wish? No matter what I’m doing, I’ll right away come to you. You could just wake me up.”

            Hiroki hated to hear pain in his young lover’s voice. Moreover, when it was him who cast the spell.

            “I didn’t forget you told me that, but do you think I had the heart to do that? You looked tired.” And very endearing. Slight blush tinged his cheeks. It was his secret pleasure watching Nowaki’s sleeping face. So naïve and beautiful.

            Hiroki put the pasta on the table. After serving Nowaki a mug of hot chocolate, he sat down before the younger man.

            “What happened to Usami-san?”

            In an instant, Hiroki lost his appetite. He gulped nervously. He knew Nowaki would ask about this sooner or later, but right after he woke up?

            Nowaki was downhearted eying the changing expression his Hiro-san’s face displayed. He recognized almost all of those expressions Hiroki possessed.

            “It’s not a particular issue for you,” Hiroki lifted his eyes to meet Nowaki’s. “He faces some kind of problems with his boyfriend. Asking me for advice. That's all.”

            Ironic. Grief-stricken, Nowaki wanted to shout out that they had problems too. He idly scratched his mug, whose pair was in Hiroki’s hands as well.

            “Oh.”

            They hadn’t been together for seven years for nothing. Hiroki too, realized that Akihiko dragging him the previous night had troubled his black-haired boyfriend.

            “Hiro-san…”

            “How was your work?” Hiroki quickly cut. He was afraid of what Nowaki might say. No, not now. He wasn’t ready for anything pertinent with their bonds.

            Nowaki’s face went blank. Was it just his imagination that he sensed Hiroki avoided the issues between them?

            “I just want to know,” Hiroki’s eyes grew darker. “It’s been a long time since you told me about your patients or co-workers.”

            At that moment Nowaki decided to dismiss his restless and troubling thoughts. He loved Hiroki too much. He wouldn’t let Hiroki’s attempt to cheer him up go to waste. He knew the Demon Kamijou could turn clumsy when it came to their love affairs.

            “Well, the children wards are as lively as ever, despite the fact that the children are there as patients. Children indeed are wonderful creatures.”

            Nowaki smiled remembering his loud patients. It didn’t appear that those energetic kids were having problems with their health. Life was just too beautiful for them.

            Seeing the smile on Nowaki’s lips and his sparkled eyes set Hiroki at ease. This was the Nowaki he loved very much. He couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to mar his serious face.

            “And yesterday,” Nowaki continued, encouraged by his smiling lover. “On the train when I got back home, a young boy bumped onto me.”

            “A young boy?” Hiroki parroted. His smile started to vanish.

            “Yes. He’s small and has dark hair. Incredulously I wanted to laugh when he occasionally stared at me,” Nowaki let out a small chuckle. “He reminded me of my little patients. Perhaps that boy also wondered how a man could be this big.”      

            He failed to notice Hiroki’s stiff figure.

            “…!”

            “Pardon me?” Nowaki couldn’t catch Hiroki’s mumble. He looked up in bewilderment when the older man murmured he should head to work.

            “But..It’s still early.”

            “Got something to do,” Hiroki got up and gathered his things. He was guilty seeing Nowaki’s puppy eyes dropped slightly. “I’m leaving,” in a swift of motion, he raised Nowaki’s chin and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

            Nowaki was deeply caught off guard. The kiss lasted a second, as if it was just a dream. The next moment he regained his senses, he was all alone. Only a tingling sensation burning his lips told him the kiss was real.

            A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Nowaki regretted that nothing changed between them. He was scared that the longer the problems lasted, the more difficult it was to mend. He didn’t want to lose the most precious person in his life. Even in his dreams he couldn’t imagine it.

            Nowaki’s big hands reached towards Hiroki’s mug. His fingertips traced its handle and its side, marveling the remnant of his lover’s touch. His thumb caressed the side where Hiroki’s lips had been.

            For the first time in his life, Nowaki let insecurity devour his insides.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N : I just noticed that most of my stories for Junjo Romantica are dark and gloomy, just like the rainy season it is now in my place. Dunno why. Anyway, enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.

**Title :** **The One**

**Summary:** **Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.**

**Disclaimers: Junjo Romantica isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 4**

**.-.-.**

Hiroki had once sworn that he would be professional in working: he wouldn't let any private issues-no matter how hard the affairs were- get the better of him. Yet, he's proven wrong.

Today he had thrown chalks and books more than he usually did. His grimaced mood didn't go unnoticed by his students. They grew quieter during the lecture, which aggravated the Demon Kamijou to the core. In fact, he was pissed off too when some of the students tried to be active and participated in the learning process.

He dragged his fingers through his hair, internally cursing his actions. Nowaki's images had been haunting his minds since the morning. He hated how Nowaki's voice tainted with pain and the crestfallen contorted his face.

"My honey-Hiroki."

Even he wasn't aware of the pervert professor's presence. By the time his senses struck, he was already trapped in Miyagi's arms.

"Let go off me," he struggled to get out.

Dodging his senior assault was the last thing he wanted to do. It's easy for him to just kick the older man out of the window -he was very good at kendo-, but as always, Hiroki thought that if he sent the professor to the deepest of hell, it could be guaranteed that all workloads would be weighed upon him.

"Hey," Miyagi protested. "I just want to cheer up my sweet fellow. What's wrong with that?"

"You are wrong," Hiroki coldly replied. "I can send a report of being harassed sexually if you keep attacking me like that."

Reluctantly Miyagi withdrew his hands, with a pout that was far from cute. "You're very cruel today, well, crueler than usual. I mean.." he searched for words, knowing the moment Hiroki glared daggers at him, maybe he would throw him books as well.

"Whatever, " Hiroki rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"It has nothing to do with your boyfriend, doesn't it?"

Hiroki nearly dropped the books he was holding.

"Aha, so it's because of him, right?" Miyagi stubbornly pressed the younger man. "That freakishly tall boyfriend of yours. I can sense it."

Hiroki didn't know if Miyagi was an insensitive man alive or he just really wanted to lighten up his dark mood. The way that man shouted his wild guess triumphantly started to grate on his nerves.

"Mind your own business, Senior," the brunette remarked coldly.

"I do mind my very own business, though I also want to take a peek into my dear Hiroki's business as well." Watching Hiroki fidget or blush uncomfortably had become Miyagi's new hobby. It's kinda refreshing knowing that the famous Demon in the university also stumbled over ordinary matters.

"What if you spend your precious time to mind these workloads and papers?" Hiroki sternly reprimanded his senior, who instantly sweat-dropped noticing papers and books filling his desk and leaving no space even for an ant to pass.

"Hey, Hiroki, you've been with your boyfriend for years, haven't you?"

Hiroki only nodded.

"What happened now?"

/A lot/

The man in question wanted to say that out loud. Lately he felt some distance started to yawn between them. Blame those workloads, blame that Bakahiko, and...blame Nowaki for his big and kind heart.

He felt empty.

Nowaki might shower him with 'I love Hiro-sans' but the older man had his own insecurities. Nowaki was faithful and devoted, but there was doubts at the very small corner of Hiroki's heart, asking for his stand in Nowaki's life.

He sadly shook his head.

Miyagi lit up a cigarette. "Is it him bothers you a lot today?" When there was no rant or denial, he assumed the answer was 'yes'. "But you guys have been through many obstacles, right? You've made it through here, you should be thankful for that."

Hiroki was startled at the seriousness coloring Miyagi's tone. It sounded strange to hear the words out of his lips. "Yeah," he nodded in approval. They had been together for years, but only twice in that long period they had faced the most serious problems.

"I'll go home earlier, Professor," Hiroki walked faster to the door, not wanting to hear more from the dark-haired man.

He was passing by a restaurant he used to hang out with Akihiko when he saw a dark haired man he had never expected to see. Hiroki froze.

"Ah, Kamijou."

Haruhiko waved his hand, inviting him to go in.

.-.-.

**TBC**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.

**Title :** **The One**

**Summary:** **Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.**

**Disclaimers: Junjo Romantica isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter 5**

**.-.-.**

Hiroki had wanted to flee right at the moment he saw his friend's brother. But the strong aura surrounded Haruhiko was inexplicably powerful he felt forcefully rooted to the spot.

"Come in. Wouldn't it be nice if we have a small talk, friend of my brother?" the older man pulled his shoulders and dragged him inside.

No matter how harsh Akihiko usually expressed his hatred and disdain towards his half brother, Hiroki found Haruhiko very charismatic. His cold demeanor even stood out amongst all around him.

However, sometimes during his visits to his friend's house, Hiroki would meet the older brother. At very rare fleeting glances, Hiroki felt he saw something glint in the man's eyes. Loneliness and envy danced across his impassive features and orbs. Hiroki knew the stories of his friend's family, had heard a lot of his 'crimes' from Akihiko and in the end he pitied Haruhiko's position as the illegitimate child intruding the serenity of the big manor.

"What do you want to eat?"

Food was definitely not something Hiroki desired now. His smart conscience had just registered in his head. He cursed himself mentally.

"I'm not hungry," was the brief answer.

Although the man's glinted glasses shielded his eyes, Haruhiko could send his intimidating glance by his hawk-like orbs. Even the demon-Kamijou was fidgeting under such intense stare.

"It's a nice coincidence meeting you here," as usual, regardless of how cold the tone lingered the man's voice, Hiroki could always sense friendliness in it.

"Sure, Usami-san," Hiroki nodded approvingly.

"It's been ages since the last time I met you," Haruhiko leaned onto the chair. "It seems like yesterday I remember a small boy was in despair because he couldn't get into his house, and now, sitting before me is that boy who has transformed into a mature man(-)."

Hiroki frowned. Much to his chagrin, Haruhiko always acted as if he had been years older than him and treated him like an uncle to his nephew, while in reality that man was only three or four years older. He didn't know why the bespectacled man liked to mock him about the age gap between them. But deemed from his age and the height difference, it somewhat could be understood why Haruhiko felt he was superior.

"I will never forget your deed to me on that day," even after years had passed, Hiroki still felt embarrassed no matter how many times Haruhiko repeated to remind him of how he was cold and hungry at that time.

Haruhiko maintained his trademark-stoic-face although deep inside he was amused watching the brunette man before him blush uncomfortably like a school girl.

"You're not that careless again, are you?"

"What do you mean? If you ask me about keys to my house, I sadly inform you that your delusional about me being trapped outside my own house again never manifests," unconsciously Hiroki snarled to his friend's half brother. "Besides, I'm a perfectionist. I don't tolerate any carelessness occurs twice even for myself."

"I see," the elder Usami idly pushed up his glasses. "That's why you become a lecturer now. I can truly see the reason."

Hiroki scrutinized the taller man once his blush receded. "Aren't you busy? I'm sure being one of the heirs of Usami group doesn't grant you much free time to just spend with other people for idle talk."

Dark eyes dropped a little. "I'm not a robot, Kamijou," the man sighed. "I need some leisure time for myself. You still keep in touch with my brother, don't you?"

The brunette got a feeling Haruhiko was trying to change the subject but he complied. "Indeed I do. Not intensely but he still informs me his well being."

Something flashed across Haruhiko's visage. The line of his face hardened and his eyes were cold.

Unintended, Hiroki had led the conversation to a totally different subject. Just when his aptitude started to strike, he realized his mistake. He didn't want to intrude anyone's personal issues, especially when the affairs involved the person he had come to respect and his ex-crush.

The air turned tense, an uncomfortable aura started to encircle both men.

"Did he tell you anything about his recent situation?" Haruhiko asked.

Hiroki contemplated the vague question. For a telling moment, he hesitated. Should he pretend that he didn't know anything, or just indulge and give honest answers to whatever his friend's half brother asked?

Haruhiko took off his glasses. His orbs scrutinized the fidgeting younger man. He knew how devoted Hiroki was to his brother. He sensed his inner turmoil, Hiroki would try to defend Akihiko without offending the older man. But right at the moment, Haruhiko wished the other to be frank.

"Yes," finally Hiroki spoke. He gazed uneasily to Haruhiko. "Akihiko told me about his problems. I regret to ask this, but you are involved, aren't you?"

"Yes and no," was the enigmatic answer. "I still strive to pursue that boy, that's for sure."

"But he already belongs to Akihiko, Usami-san."

Involuntarily Haruhiko was hurt, both at the fact and the sharpness in Hiroki's tone.

"I know," Haruhiko balled his fists on his lap. "I know that."

There, Hiroki could practically swear he saw the other side of Haruhiko Usami. The cold-demeanor-man looked lonely and empty.

"Why don't you try to find another?" timidly Hiroki uttered the question. He hated to asked that. He too would be very upset if somebody turned the table and directed that very same question to him. 'Why don't you try to find another than Nowaki?'

"Because I am pretty much certain I'll be happy with that boy," Haruhiko promptly answered. /If Akihiko was happy to be with him, then it wouldn't be much different with me/

Many things about his step brother intrigued him. It had not been easy to live in the same roof with Akihiko. He had known he was the illegitimate child of his father. He had even felt like an intruder in his manor. However, he could never suppress his jealousy and envy towards his younger brother. That's why he snatched almost everything that made Akihiko happy.

"Can you guarantee that?"

"There is no guarantee for that, but I will try," determination was evident in his voice.

Hiroki searched for any lies or hesitation in the older man's eyes, and found none.

"Have you found love, Kamijou?"

The simple question caught him off guard. "P-Pardon?"

Haruhiko repeated his inquiry.

A picture of a tall man with dark hair and deep blue eyes emerged in his minds. A person who had made his world upside down, and had given him the best years of his life.

"I already have someone, Usami-san."

"Congratulation. Do I know that person?"

"You don't. Now, if you excuse me."

Hiroki bowed and got up. Just as he was about to walk away, his ears caught Haruhiko's voice.

"Thanks for spending your precious time with this old friend."

He stopped. No, the man was more like an acquaintance for him. "Usami-san, please leave your brother alone." Because when Akihiko was desperate, he would run to him. And currently he already had his own problems with his younger lover. He realized a friend would stand for each other, but not now. He bit his lip. "Akihiko is my best friend. I also share his sentiments for some issues."

Without anything more to say, Hiroki hurriedly strode out of the building. His mind was too occupied he didn't hear his cell phone vibrate.

.-.-.

**TBC**

**(-) I've written the side story of Haruhiko and Hiroki when they were young. The older man was helping Hiroki to get into the Kamijou's residence for the brunette forgot his key. The title is 'Rescuing A Damsel In Distress'. Frankly speaking, I couldn't come up with sufficient title, so, that's all I could think of. Although it is the side story for this chapter, it can also be read separately. I hope you like this chapter and the side-story as well.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.

**Title :** **The One**

**Summary:** **Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.**

**Disclaimers: Junjo Romantica isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter** **6**

**.-.-.**

Hiroki discarded his scarf and shoes, and then proceeded to the dark living room. He switched on the bulb and sighed. Nowaki wasn't home yet, he involuntarily told himself. There was an upset nagging feeling crawled his insides upon knowing his lover wasn't there at the moment. The man missed him badly. What he wanted the most was Nowaki be there, greeting him with his innocent face and bright smile.

How long had it been since they had a real conversation? Hiroki lost his count.

He flopped down heavily on the couch. Nowaki wouldn't go home tonight, he had night shift in the hospital. The younger man had told him via message.

Hiroki ran his fingers through his brown hair in aggravation. His life was in total mess. First it was that Bakahiko intruding his life with his damn love-life-issue. Second, that prior problem led to him and Nowaki being in an inexplicably distant. Third, he had just met his best friend's older brother, whom he highly suspected took a part in rubbing the salt in Akihiko's wound. Life couldn't get worse!

A ring tone made him jump in his seat. He set that tone only for one important person. With heart beating wildly against his ribcage, Hiroki hastily pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"H-hello," he eagerly answered, making him stutter in the process. Without him realizing, the hand holding the device was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hello, Hiro-san?" a mellow and soft voice rang in Hiroki's ear. "Are you home?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah, I am," was Hiroki's prompt answer. Oh, how he loved hearing the voice. "W-why are you calling?" Hiroki couldn't help but curiously ask.

"I just missed you so much I couldn't stand it," Nowaki gave his honest answer. But he was always frank. Open with whatever he was feeling.

Hiroki closed his eyes, visualizing his lover in his minds. "I..me too," he grunted lowly, vague enough that Nowaki couldn't catch it.

"Pardon?" Nowaki inquired.

"No, nothing," Hiroki shook his head although the younger man couldn't see it.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki queried. "Can we have dinner for tomorrow?"

Hiroki stayed still. "Why should you ask?" he bitterly snapped. "Of course we can," he scoffed. Does a lover need other permission's for such trivial occasion?

Hiroki sensed his lover's smile coloring Nowaki's voice. "I'm off for tomorrow night. My shift is due till afternoon. I'll be home preparing our meal or we can just simply eat out," Nowaki suggested a plan.

"Suit me fine," Hiroki responded tersely.

Hiroki smiled widely when they hung up. He couldn't wait for the dinner.

Much to both lovers' chagrin, they never had the dinner they had planned. The next day, while being ready to go home, Akihiko already parked his sports car and dragged Hiroki to an exquisite bar and got drunk.

The brunette didn't participate in the drinking session. No matter how hard he had tried to convince the famous writer, Akihiko didn't listen to him. Of course Hiroki would never let his best friend go back to his luxurious penthouse in that state.

His black haired boyfriend had called him for several times, inquiring where he was. This time, Hiroki didn't have the heart to tell Nowaki the truth. That instead of fulfilling his promise to have dinner, he spent the evening with the very person Nowaki was jealous of. Hiroki inwardly cursed himself for being such a coward.

But finally Nowaki found out that he had lied. As a doctor, Nowaki had very sensitive sense of smelling scents, and there was the smell of alcohol left in Hiroki's coat and shirt.

"So, you weren't doing the scoring as you told me, were you?" Nowaki narrowed his eyes; hurt was clearly evident in his obsidian orbs. He was extremely disappointed about the dinner. But what was more, he was incredibly disheartened knowing that Hiroki had lied to him. He made a move closer to the older man, as if to plant a kiss, but in fact sniffing around him.

Hiroki hated how Nowaki unconsciously scrutinized him. He was visibly pale. "Yeah, I'm sorry," he didn't see the point of denying anymore.

"Were you with Usami-san?" Nowaki demanded. No accusation lingered his tone, but the voice alone stabbed Hiroki straight to his heart.

Not trusting his voice, Hiroki silently nodded.

Nowaki let out a frustrated sigh. He averted his dark eyes, noting the midnight sky through the windows. He had been waiting for his Hiro-san patiently. Pacing back and forth waiting for him, believing that Hiroki wouldn't have lied to him. His glee cruelly evaporated, leaving him completely dejected.

"I'm sorry," Hiroki timidly reiterated. His voice was strained with remorse.

Nowaki weakly shook his head. "Good night, Hiro-san," he flatly bid the older man. His expressive visage was stained with emotions that could even scorch the Devil Kamijou.

"Look," Hiroki hurriedly grabbed Nowaki's arm, halting the man's steps. "Can I...Can we have another one for tomorrow? As the make up?" he desperately made amend.

Nowaki's orbs softened. He could never get mad at Hiroki for long time. Just one look into those brown eyes, he knew Hiroki was deeply guilty.

"I can't promise you that," finally Nowaki gave his reply.

"Oh," Hiroki loosened his grip.

"I'll let you know if I can," was Nowaki's final answer.

.-.-.

Hiroki blankly stared at the dark sky. It was long after Nowaki had gone to bed, yet he couldn't move from his seat in the living room. What could he do to solve the problems? Never before he felt at sea. He was totally lost.

No, Hiroki didn't want to lose Nowaki. The young doctor meant the world for him.

As he got up, his eyes blazed with fierce resolve. He would make up for everything. This was the last time he ruined or screwed up. With strong determination, Hiroki headed to his bedroom, joined his lover in slumber.

.-.-.

**TBC**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.

**Title :** **The One**

**Summary:** **Nowaki bitterly realized that Akihiko would always mean somebody for Hiroki.**

**Disclaimers: Junjo Romantica isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

**Chapter** **7**

**.-.-.**

 

          Nowaki softly groaned as he opened his eyes. Still with hazy minds, he scanned the empty room. “Hiro-san?” he called out hoarsely. But no answer.

          The raven haired man got out of the bed and staggered slowly to the kitchen. There was no sound coming from the bathroom nor any places, meaning that his older boyfriend had already gone to work.

          Nowaki let out a heavy sigh. His minds recalled what had happened the night before. He felt guilty having ignored the man he had come to love for years. He had been terribly upset when Hiroki lied and instead of having dinner with him, the brunette went out with Akihiko. That’s for certain.

          He shook his head miserably. Nowaki was frustrated with how their relationship had gone so far, yet he felt all of their effort to make it better was always ruined. It went  to no avail.

          As usual, Hiroki went to work early. With a sigh, Nowaki headed to the bath. He had a shift too today.

.-.-.

          Hiroki pulled out his cell phone, checking for emails from his younger lover. There was none. A couple of hours before, he had sent messages to Nowaki, inquiring if he was already at work, and the young doctor replied that he already was.

          The brunette had set his minds. He was determined to make amends by having dinner at home and this time, he would not break his promise he had said the night before.

          Twilight had passed. The air was gradually becoming colder. Once Hiroki stepped out of the university, he hurriedly went to the way home. He was extremely glad that Akihiko did not pester him today. Maybe his best friend could figure out how to win his lover back now. Hiroki could only guess, and if it was so, he was tremendously relieved. At least one problem was solved and now he needed to clear his problem too. His own problem with Nowaki.

          Hiroki was passing by a jewelry shop when he had a thought popped in his head. He contemplated a moment, and then resolved to enter the shop.

          A young beautiful woman greeted him. “What would you like to have, Sir?” she warmly asked.

          Honestly Hiroki was nervous. In normal circumstance, this was the last place he wanted to be in. “Can I see some rings?”

          “Oh, is it for your love?”

          The question caught him off guard. “Y-yes,” he stammered nervously. The man was very sure at that very moment his pale cheeks were tainted pink.

          Perhaps the woman sensed his trouble, so she asked him once again to make it easier. It didn’t escape her meticulous eyes that the fair man before him was blushing profusely.  “Here they are, Sir.”

          Silently Hiroki followed her direction. His eyes darted from ring after ring, debating inwardly which one would suit Nowaki the most. There were too many beautiful rings. Too much choices made him confused. But then he noticed, most of them had feminine carving. Definitely they were for women, and Nowaki was absolutely not a woman, no matter from which side you looked at him.

          Hiroki massaged his temple. Damn, choosing a ring for his younger lover succeeded in bringing him a terrible headache.

          “Well, it’s not easy giving a ring to the very person we love,” the woman softly said. “A ring symbolizes sincerity and it shows how much you love that person,” she added kindly. There was a small smile adorning her beautiful face, her eyes shone with an understanding. She could sense Hiroki’s frustration.

          Hiroki stared at her. He averted his eyes again, dumbfounded. Finally he inhaled deeply and after a moment, he looked at her squarely. “Miss, could you please give me the best ring you have? Price doesn’t matter. “ His voice was laced with desperation, yet it also held strong resolve. A luxurious golden ring for the lover who had brought him happiness, coloring what had been gloomy days. Hiroki had thought he’d never love again, but then Nowaki came and all of his vows were instantly broken. Because of that extremely tall man Hiroki  loved again. That happy-go-lucky-brat had made him happy, more than Hiroki himself could ever imagine.

          Strong waves of feelings hit Hiroki hard. How long had he let the distance between them gnaw their relationship? It'd been too long! There's a saying the distance makes the heart grow fonder but in his case, it gave the other way around result. Hiroki was getting more horrified at the idea of losing the younger man.

.-.-.

          Nowaki slowly strolled to his shared apartment. He did not want to hasten his steps, it might lead him to the destination faster but he was not ready should he find it empty, without Hiroki being there as he had promised. The tall man was already tired of feeling the heartache he had endured because of Hiroki forsaking every promise he had made. Nowaki had been upset too much he almost could not take it anymore. Indeed he had given his absolute affection and love to Hiroki, but there was time he simply needed assurance that his lover loved him back and was never gonna leave him.

          He inhaled deeply and lifted his head to the gloomy sky. It was already dark, not even a single star adorned it. He shook his head to clear his minds. With a sigh, he headed to his apartment building and stopped short in front of his door. He pulled out his key then pushed the doorknob.

          The lights were on.

          The raven man smiled in relief realizing what he had dreaded earlier did not happen. Hiroki was already home, Nowaki noted. Beside the bright room that indicated the older man's presence, Nowaki smelled the aroma of hot coffee in the air. It was sweet.

          “I'm home, Hiro-san,” he greeted happily.

          Light hearted, Nowaki strode to the kitchen, assuming Hiroki was there. Perhaps Hiroki was too absorbed in cooking or preparing their dinner the older man had not heard his greeting.

          “Ah,” Nowaki inhaled heavily. There were meals and a jar of coffee served on the table, but no Hiroki in sight. Hastily Nowaki walked to their room, but just like in the kitchen and the bath, the man he had been seeking was not there. Dejected expressions were plainly written on his face. Was Hiroki out again? Was he with Akihiko now?

          Just as Nowaki was miserably running his long fingers through his jet black hair, he heard the front door swing open and soon footsteps he was familiar with started to approach him.

          “Nowaki?” Hiroki called.

          The younger man cautiously turned his head. There at the door he saw Hiroki panting heavily. His cheeks were flushed and there were cans of soda and beer in a grocery bag he was holding.

          “You're home?” without waiting for Nowaki to respond, Hiroki continued. “I just went to the convenient store buying these,” he lifted the bag for emphasis.

          “Hiro-san...” was the only word Nowaki could softly utter. Nowaki had predicted that his lover was somewhere out there, attending Akihiko and listening to whatever the famous author's love affair. That instead of spending time with him and having dinner Hiroki had promised, the older man preferred his best friend's company. His heart had been crestfallen. But in the end, whatever he had in thought was scattered by Hiroki's  presence. The swirling emotions were just too overwhelming.

          Perhaps Nowaki's lack of response grated on Hiroki's nerves because now Hiroki stared back and wore the similar expressions as Nowaki's. “What's with that face? I'm home!”

          Nowaki gulped nervously. He wanted to say many things but could not find his voice.

          Hiroki turned his heels and proceeded to the kitchen. If Nowaki was right before him, the former would find Hiroki's gloomy face. Silently Hiroki put his bag on the table. A warm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head. His honey eyes met Nowaki's slightly smiling face.

          “I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I thought you broke your promise again,” Nowaki quietly explained. He did not mean to insult or offend the man but the last sentence unconsciously stabbed Hiroki's heart.

          Hiroki froze. Anger and disappointment instantly filled his chest. “You didn't believe me, did you?” Hiroki harshly spoke. His voice was slightly quivered.

          “No, it's not like that,” Nowaki cut tersely. “I believed...” Hiroki's watery eyes caught him off guard. “Hiro-san!”

          “You thought I lied? Don't you know what I've been through this evening just to be with you?” Hiroki spat hoarsely. Inwardly he knew he had made his lover upset. For several times he had broken his promises. He realized that but now his heart clenched in anguish.

          Hiroki could not stop his eyes from stinging. He felt drops of tears slowly run down his face.

          Nowaki was deeply surprised. He cursed himself for making Hiroki cry. The raven wasted no time, he withdrew the smaller man in his arms. “I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry,” he apologized miserably. “When I didn't find you earlier I thought you were with Usami-san. I was very upset, Hiro-san. I was wrong. It's all my own fault.” He tightened his embrace. The man he was holding dearly was trembling. Pitiful sobs escaped from Hiroki's lips. “I'm sorry,” Nowaki regretted the fact he had made Hiroki cry.

          Hiroki wanted to answer that he had been home but the fridge was void of soda and beer, so he had gone to the nearest store to buy them. Instead, the choking sobs were the only thing he could muster. It was as if all the frustration that had pent up inside his chest just burst out without him able to hold it back anymore.

          Nowaki kept on apologizing. “Please stop crying, Hiro-san. Please forgive me.”

          Hiroki did not cry easily, but once he did, it's because of something he could not take anymore. And when he cried, it was hard to stop his tears from falling.

.-.-.

          Hiroki lost his appetite but Nowaki reassured him that he needed to fill his stomach. Succumbing the latter's plea, Hiroki just sighed and ate.

          Indeed that night both men talked much at the table. As an open person, Nowaki effortlessly spilled his anxieties, of being lonely when Hiroki was somewhere chatting with his best friend instead of him, of being terrified at the idea of losing Hiroki.

          Hiroki, with his swollen eyes and clean-from-tears-stained-face, listened to the younger man attentively, nodded in approval and shook his head when he objected some things Nowaki said.

          In the middle of the chat, Hiroki stood from his chair in a sudden.

          “Hiro-san?” Nowaki questioned in bewilderment.

          “Wait a sec. I got something for you,” he answered shortly. Hiroki disappeared to their room and came back with a velvet box in hands.

          “What's this?” Nowaki asked once the small box was presented to him.

          “Just open it,” Hiroki mumbled. He looked shy but braced himself to watch his lover open it.

          Carefully the young doctor examined the white ring. The design was simple. It was a plain white gold with some carving. Simple yet very exquisite.

          “Is it..for me?” Nowaki asked in hesitant. He gazed sharply at the brunette.

          Hiroki simply nodded. “Yes, it's for you. Why, is it not to your liking?” he agitated. Frankly Hiroki had not had the precise consideration of what design Nowaki would like. The latter was not one who was fancy of that kind of accessory. So, finally Hiroki had chosen the simple design, which he was certain it symbolized Nowaki's simple minds and attitude. He had chosen the white ring, not the golden one.

          Nowaki smiled brightly. “Thank you, Hiro-san. It's beautiful.” He wore it on his middle finger, but it was a bit tight there. The ring was perfect on his ring finger.

          A  smile was plastered on Hiroki's pale visage. He was happy.

          “Ah, what do you want in return? I'll give it to you, Hiro-san,” Nowaki announced merrily.

          The brunette was surprised. He thought for a moment but then he shook his head firmly. “No, I don't want anything,” he spoke softly.

          Nowaki intended to protest. However, when Hiroki tugged his sleeve and grasped his hand tightly, the young man's face formed a smile. “I love you, Hiro-san,” he said sincerely.

          Blush was spread on Hiroki's visage. Indeed Hiroki was actually ecstatic hearing that blatant declaration although he  knew already Nowaki  always loved him.

          “I...love you too. I want to be with you, forever,” Hiroki turned his head and threw his gaze away after saying the bold feelings.

          Nowaki entwined their fingers, marveling  how fit Hiroki's slightly smaller fingers were between his.

          Still there were many crooked things that should be rectified immediately. Both men knew that perhaps many problems still awaited them in the near future. But Hiroki had learned something. He had learned to convey what troubled him to his younger lover. He would never let anything, or anyone, steal Nowaki away from him. Indeed Akihiko was someone important for him. The silver haired man had been his first love. But as he gazed at the handsome man before him, the very calm-demeanor man who had been with him for these years, Hiroki absolutely realized that Akihiko was his past. His present and future was Nowaki.

          Hiroki took a deep breath and looked at the raven in the eyes. “I love you,” he shyly reiterated.

.-.-.

**The End**

**A/N : Finally it comes to an end. Perhaps this is the angsty-est story I've ever written so far.**


End file.
